1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as a cassette type compact VTR, and more particularly to an apparatus arranged to wrap a magnetic tape around the circumferential surface of a rotary drum by causing the rotary drum to enter an opening part of a tape cassette from its front side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the apparatuses of the kind performing recording or reproduction by wrapping a magnetic tape around a rotary drum on which magnetic heads are mounted, such as VTRs, have come to be arranged, as a result of reduction in diameter of the rotary drum, to cause a part of the rotary drum to enter an opening part of a cassette accommodating the magnetic tape from the front side of the cassette in such a way as to form a tape path around the circumferential surface of the rotary drum.
With respect to such a rotary-drum-entering type recording and/or reproducing apparatus, it is conceivable that a further reduction in diameter of the rotary drum would permit almost the whole of the rotary drum to enter the opening part of the cassette with a plurality of tape guides arranged within the opening part of the cassette, so that the tape path adapted for recording or reproduction can be formed solely within the opening part of the cassette.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show such a concept by way of example. Referring to these figures, the tape 2 can be relatively wrapped around the circumferential surface of the rotary drum 50 by causing the rotary drum 50 to enter the opening part 1a of the cassette 1 from the front side of the cassette 1. Vertical roller guides 51 and 52 are arranged to restrict the height of the tape 2 relative to the cassette 1. Vertical roller guides 53 and 54 are arranged to restrict the height of the tape 2 relative to the rotary drum 50. Oblique guides 55 and 56 are arranged to define the angle of twist of the tape 2 for obliquely wrapping the tape 2 around the rotary drum 50. A pinch roller 57 and a capstan 58 are arranged to transport the tape 2.
In the above-stated apparatus, the tape guides 51 to 56 for restricting the height and defining the twist angle of the tape 2, the pinch roller 57 and the capstan 58 for transporting the tape 2 are indispensable parts. However, a space available inside the opening part 1a of the cassette 1 is very small. If almost the whole of the rotary drum 50 is allowed to enter the opening part 1a, it leaves little room for placing the tape guides 51 to 56, the pinch roller 57 or the capstan 58. The tape path cannot be contained completely within the opening part 1a, thus leaving a part of the tape path outside the opening part 1a.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, if the pinch roller 57 is placed within the opening part 1a, the vertical roller guide 52 for restricting the height of the tape 2 relative to the cassette 1 must be located outside the opening part 1a. Further, as shown in FIG. 2, if the vertical roller guide 52 for restricting the height of the tape 2 relative to the cassette 1 is placed within the opening part 1a, it is hardly possible to secure a sufficient space for having the pinch roller 57 or the capstan 58 within the opening part 1a.
Further, it is necessary for the apparatus of this kind to accurately position the rotary drum within the opening part of the cassette to form a predetermined tape path. However, as apparent from the description given above, it is also very difficult to secure a sufficient space for arranging a rotary-drum positioning member within the opening part of the cassette.